DVD (Digital Video/Versatile Disc) is a digital-storage technology which permits the storage of video, audio, or data, or a combination thereof upon a laser-readable disc of storage media. The DVD device is a device for writing information to, and retrieving information stored on the storage media disc (or DVD disc). The DVD device is typically a separate unit used with a display such as a television and connected to the display by audio, video and power cabling. To make the connection of the cabling simpler and neater, as well for providing better storage for the DVD device or any like disc device, there is a need for a system for mounting the disc device to the display, while still allowing it to be readily demounted if necessary. It would be advantageous also to provide a window in the disc device allowing the user to visually confirm the presence of a disc in the device. It is an object of the present invention to address this need for an improved display having a disc device.